My Daily Life with a God
by KitsuTori no Mori
Summary: As far as Sora could remember, all he wanted to do was to become a fine Shinto priest just like his mother and father were. He wished for nothing more than to be able to finish high school peacefully and to officially start his training into priesthood... that is, until his life is thrown into a loop by a pretentious god named Riku.


**Ayane** : Hey everybody~! We're back...ish lol So, as you guys may (or may not) have noticed, we have decided to change our username in light of our decision to revamp this account. This'll be the first story that we'll be posting under the new username, KitsuTori no Mori. It'll be out first update since like 4 or 5 years? (I FEEL SO OLD)

 **Saaya** : But after all those years, WE'RE FINALLY COLLEGE STUDENTS! *throws confetti*

 **Ayane** : A NEW START TO A BRAND NEW CHAPTER IN OUR LIVES! BANZAI~

 **Saaya** : AND TO CELEBRATE, HERE WE ARE PRESENTING TO YOU... *drumrolls* OUR FIRST M RATED FANFIC!

 **Ayane** : WOOOOOOO~! BUTT-SEX~! *screams into the sunset* IN ADDITION, THIS'LL BE OUR FIRST KINGDOM HEARTS FANFIC AMONG OUR COLLECTION!

 **Saaya** : SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT! IT'S WRITTEN BY THE LOVELY AYANE AND EDITTED BY YOUR TRULY, SAAYA~!

 **Ayane** : Future butt-sex to come~ *winks* Also, just to let you guys know that, although we have decided to start updating again, we won't be posting as often due to these new... *gags* adult responsibilities... As such, we hope you guys will be patient (or just as patient as you were) with our updates :) So, without further ado, here is our first M-rated, Yaoi, Kingdom Hearts fanfic~!

 **Sora** : KitsuTori no Mori does not own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy series. All character rights go to Disney and Square Enix :)

* * *

"How many times does this make, Riku?" The scowl marring her face and the murderous aura surrounding her made him fidget even more.

"It was only one meager life, Kairi," he sighed, "His life wasn't even that important to be mourned by the rest of the humans, anyway,"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO TAKE A HUMAN'S LIFE, RIKU!" Kairi raged, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU BEFORE YOU GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?!"

How many lectures did this make? 500? Or was this the 800th? Riku yawned as he continued to tune out the screeching of the female in front of him. This said female was known to the locals as Kairi. But to the humans below, she was widely known as Amaterasu, the goddess of the Sun, as well as the ruler of Heaven. Additionally, Riku was known as Susanoo no Mikoto, the god of storms. He and Kairi were what humans would call 'childhood friends'* and have been close to each other for as long as they could remember. As a child, Riku was the most caring, innocent, and loving individual one could ever meet. That all, however, changed when formidable puberty hit. Once he grew older and took up the title of 'Susanoo no Mikoto', he became one of the most hateful bastards there was. It wasn't an immediate change in countenance. It first started off with Riku simply showing off his powers to the other children of Heaven by summoning small clouds. However, those small clouds eventually turned into typhoons and, sooner than not, Riku would use his powers to play tricks on the humans, flood their villages whenever he felt bored, and send out tsunamis when a single human would disrespect his authority or existence. As of present, Riku was, once again, getting the lecture of his life after sending out a storm and inadvertently killing a fisherman at sea.

"Besides, isn't that face you're making right now more of a concern? It's really unbecoming of a 'lady'," Riku smirked before having a gavel smashed into his face and landing on his behind.

"Wanna say that again, you bastard? Huuhh~?" Kairi said, gripped him up by his robes and pulling the most 'yakuza-looking' face Riku had ever seen.

 _I-I'm going to die…_ thought Riku.

"A-Amaterasu-sama!" cried Namine, Kairi's attendant, as she tried to calm her down.

After ten minutes of glaring and death threats, Kairi final dropped Riku and walked back to her desk, "I'm serious, Riku, I've just about had enough with your reckless behavior," she said, slumping into her chair and rubbing her temples, "This is the 375th human life you've taken since your official ascent as a god. And all because you decided it would be 'cool' to start a huge storm out of nowhere? Do you know how much trouble you're in, right now?"

"Oh, come on, ' _Amaterasu-sama_ '," Riku scoffed, "What are one or two human lives here and there. I'm a god. If I don't put those humans in their place once in a while, they'll think I've grown soft and I'll start losing worshippers."

"And you prove yourself by throwing tsunamis and hurricanes left and right?! Riku, all you're doing is instilling fear into the humans! They don't worship you out of respect. They worship you out of fear that you'll drown them during the next raining season!" shouted Kairi, "Besides, this goes beyond just 'teaching the humans a lesson', Riku. You've been doing nothing but abusing your powers for mere sport."

"As long as they know who rules over them, it makes no difference how they feel about me," Riku scowled, "And it's only been one or two times when my hand has slipped. Those humans probably deserved it anyway."

Kairi sighed for the umpteenth time, _It seems that I have no other choice, do I?_ "Riku, you leave me no other choice. This has gone on long enough and I believe some long, overdue punishment is in order."

"Kairi, what are you-"

"Riku, for taking the life of 375 humans, I am stripping of you of your title as 'Susanoo no Mikoto' and am herby banishing you to the human world, where you shall remain for a year's time," Kairi banged the gavel on her desk in finalization.

"WHAT THE HELL?! KAIRI YOU CAN'T-" Light slowly surrounded Riku as he began to feel his powers gradually seeping out of him.

"It's for you own good, Riku," said Kairi, "Once you've done your time and learned the value of human life, you can come back to Heaven."

"KAIRI, YOU BI-" Riku started before his body began to fade as well.

"See you in a year~" Kairi smiled behind her fan, waving 'good-bye' to Riku as he slowly became enveloped by the light. Within seconds, Riku completely vanished.

"Amaterasu-sama," began Namine, "Do you think Susanoo-sama will be okay in the human world?"

Kairi stretched her tired arms before leaning back in her chair, "Well, it'll all depend on how unmei* will guide him, now won't it?" she grinned.

* * *

Before he knew it, Riku had crashed landed onto the ground beneath him with a pained groan. His head was spinning and pounding inside his skull as he slowly sat up from his disheveled state and slowly opened his eyes. The area was almost completely shadowed with darkness and, from Riku could make out, was completely barren. The musky scent and creaking of wood under him finalized Riku's thoughts. He was in some dusty, old shack, stranded god-knows-where in the human world. As his eyes adapted more to the darkness, Riku could also see that he was no longer wearing his formal robes. He clicked his tongue in disgust as he saw that he was wearing nothing but a white yukata, his silver and sea blue armor gone along with his powers. Riku stood up from his position and saw dim streaks of light coming from the shoji* before him. He steadily moved towards them, but before he could open them, the shoji were slammed open from the other side.

"Wh-Who are you?"

* * *

Author Notes:

1) Even though Amaterasu and Susanoo are actually siblings in folklore, let's just say for this story that they are only identified as siblings due to their roles as gods.

Translation Notes:

1) _Unmei_ \- Fate

 _2) Shoji_ \- a light screen consisting of a framework of wood covered with paper or other translucent material, used originally in Japanese homes as one of a series of sliding panels between the interior and exterior or between two interior spaces. (Source: Dictionary . com )

* * *

 **Ayane** : Honestly, this idea occurred to me when I was thinking about Kamigami to Asobi and the fact that I saw a lack of stories like this one LOL

 **Saaya** : We do hope you enjoyed it!

 **Riku** : ...Why do I sound like such a prick?

 **Ayane** : Oh come now, child, have you NOT seen yourself in the game/manga? You can practically go for a jealous boyfriend role HAHA

 **Riku** : *blushes* Wh-Why you...

 **Saaya** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sora** : *blushes* Ahahaha... Please R&R and anticipate for more to come! ^w^


End file.
